


too late (to go home)

by rq_maybe



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, This is fluff, and a little tiny smattering bit of smut, cross-posted from tumblr, daddy kink (?) i guess, inspired by Charlotte's leather and lace ensemble during that one media appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rq_maybe/pseuds/rq_maybe
Summary: Charlotte is in leather and lace, and Becky's not there with her.





	too late (to go home)

**Author's Note:**

> So uh remember that one media appearance Charlotte did a couple of weeks ago, when she was wearing that black leather dress with lace trim and she posted a picture on IG and killed all of us? Yeah, blame that one for this.
> 
> This was cross-posted from my Tumblr account.

Becky both hated and loved this feud. Loved it because, well. She was the women’s champion, she got to work with love of her life, she was actually having an  _ impact _ on their programming for the first time in a long while.

But she hated it as well, because it takes a military operation for her and Charlotte to get anytime together now, what with them needing to keep up appearances and all that.

They couldn’t even spend their days off together, lest someone see them riding their bikes along Venice Beach or going to dinner somewhere in Raleigh. Becky was getting frustrated with the secrecy of it all.

And now, Charlotte had to go to New York, of all places, for some panel or another. Time she could have spent with Becky was being wasted — again.

_ “Do you really have to go there?” Becky had whined after their last house show of the week, keeping a tight grip on her girlfriend’s hand. “Don’t you want to spend the weekend with me?” _

_ “Of course I wanna spend the weekend with you,” Charlotte said. "But Hunter is making me go there and it’s not like I can tell him no.” _

_ Becky had pouted all the way to the airport, and her annoyance only grew at the realization that she couldn’t  _ kiss _ Charlotte goodbye because they were in public. She settled for sending a series of increasingly raunchy messages, detailing exactly what she wanted to do to her girl once they finally get some much-needed time alone. _

_ Charlotte only replied with the heart emoji. _

So now Becky was kind of bored. She was at home, having finished her workout, and she was waiting for Charlotte to call. She knew Charlotte would be busy, but she had promised to call and Charlotte never broke her promises.

A sudden ping broke Becky from her thoughts, and she smiled when she saw that it was a notification for an Instagram post from her girlfriend. She quickly tapped the notification — and promptly choked a little.

Because that was her woman, wearing a slinky black leather dress with lace piping that showed off her gorgeous cleavage. Her shoulders were bare, revealing the little dips that Becky had long memorized. With her tongue.

She was clearly in her hotel room, as Becky could see the bed right behind Charlotte. Before she could stop herself, she fired off a text.

“What are you wearing?”

Not 10 seconds later, Charlotte replied: “Sorry honey, now is  _ not _ the time.”

Becky groaned. “I saw your Instagram. Haven’t seen that dress before,” she texted back.

“It was waiting for me at the hotel,” was the reply. “You like it?”

“Do I like it?” Becky’s fingers were virtually flying across her phone. “Come home and I’ll show you how much I like it.”

A series of heart and kissy face emojis appeared on her screen. Then: “Sorry baby, rain check? I have to go soon, Hunter and Nikki are waiting for me.”

Becky took a deep breath, then checked out Charlotte’s Instagram stories. She laughed at the “I’ll Never Boo The Woo" sign that Charlotte posted, then smiled wistfully at the pictures of Reid. And then there she was, Charlotte herself, posting a selfie of her in the car on the way to the panel.

“Charlotte,” Becky texted. “Come home. Wear that dress.”

Again, the only reply she got was the heart emoji.

*

It was 1:30 a.m. in New York by the time Charlotte got back to her hotel room. She was tired from the day’s events, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep without hearing from Becky. And so, after a quick shower, she put on one of Becky’s old merch shirts and a pair of boxers, and texted her girlfriend: “Still awake?”

“Waiting for you to call, babe,” was the reply, with not one, not two, not three, but four heart emojis.

Just reading Becky call her “babe" never failed to make Charlotte’s heart flutter. She dialed up Becky on Face Time, smiling when it took all of two rings for the Irish woman to answer.

“Hey, darlin’,” Becky said, grinning widely. Then, she frowned. “I thought I told you to wear that dress.”

Charlotte smirked. “I’ve been wearing that dress all day, Becks, I needed to get out of it.”

“I should be there, getting you out of it,” Becky shot back, her raspy voice deepening even further. She narrowed her eyes. “What are you wearing now, Charlotte?”

Almost shyly, Charlotte dipped her phone so that Becky could see the "100% Bad Lass" logo on her shirt. She grinned at her girlfriend, then said: “I miss you. This is the closest I can get to you right now.”

This time, Becky growled. “You could be underneath me right now if only you were home, instead of being all the way in motherfuckin’ New York,” she said.

At the sound of Becky cursing, Charlotte whimpered. “I’m sorry, Becks,” she sighed. “You know I wanna be there but…"

“Oh Charlie,” Becky said softly. “It’s not your fault, baby. I’m just… I really miss you right now, and seeing you in that dress did  _ not _ help.” Charlotte giggled at that, and Becky continued: “Did you really have to wear something that reminded me of that lingerie we bought together?”

Another giggle from Charlotte. “I don’t know, Becky. Maybe I wanted to show off for Nikki, did you ever think that?”

Oh, that was absolutely the wrong thing to say. Becky knew that Charlotte was only working her up, but she had been deprived of her lover for weeks now and Becky was immediately fired up.

“Charlotte,” she said, her voice dropping to an even lower register. “You know you’re in so much trouble, right?”

There was an impish smile on her girlfriend’s face. “But you’re so far away, Becky,” she cooed. “It’s not like you can  _ punish _ me like I deserve.”

That was true, but it wasn’t like Becky didn’t know how to handle that. She smirked at Charlotte.

“Indeed, and that’s too bad,” Becky said. “Because do you know what I would do, if I were there?” She could see a flush spread across Charlotte’s face. Without waiting for a reply, Becky said: “First, I would lick your tits through that scrap of lace, Charlotte. Don’t think I didn’t notice how they struggled to hold you all day.”

Charlotte let out a little gasp. Becky went on: “Then, when I’m done with that, I’d drag that tiny strap down your shoulders. With my teeth.” 

“Becky,” Charlotte whimpered. “Please, baby.”

“I’d unzip you very slowly, because you’ve been teasing me all day, and this is payback, darlin’,” Becky said huskily. “And then I’d tear off your underwear, because I know nothing gets you hotter than when I’m holding your panties in tatters, isn’t that right?”

Another whimper from Charlotte was her answer.

“Isn’t that right, Charlotte?” Becky asked, her voice a growl once more.

“Yes, Daddy,” Charlotte gasped out. She was drenched, soaking through the boxer shorts she was wearing, just at the sound of Becky’s voice and the images her girlfriend was putting in her head. “Please Daddy I need -“

“I know what you need, baby,” said Becky in a triumphant tone. “But I also know you’re tired, you’ve been working all day. Maybe I should let you rest, hmm?”

“What?” Charlotte gasped. “No, Daddy please I need - I need you, please I need to cum it’s been weeks, I’ve been so good -“

Becky grinned. “I don’t think so, babe,” she said. “You’ve been teasing me all day with those photos. And you’ve been a bit of a brat. I think you need to wait.”

Charlotte was actually near tears at this point. “But Daddy -“

“I’m picking you up at the airport tomorrow,” Becky said in a no-nonsense tone. “Get some rest, because when you get here I’m not letting you leave our bed.”

Charlotte nodded frantically. “Please can I - I need -“

“You need to wait,” Becky said again, her voice dripping with want. “This is your punishment, baby. Yours and mine.”

Charlotte pouted, and Becky only laughed a little. “Sorry love,” the Irish woman said. “A little patience.”

“I miss you, Becks,” Charlotte murmured. “I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

"Neither can I, love,” said Becky, and Charlotte would never fail to be stunned at how her lover could go from dominant and demanding one moment to absolutely soft and gentle the next. “Rest now. We’ll make up for lost time tomorrow, I promise.”

Charlotte smiled and blew Becky a kiss through the screen. “I love you,” she said.

“I love you, lass,” Becky replied, smiling softly back. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on Tumblr at rebeccaquinoa.


End file.
